Guerra por un beso AU
by Kamyt
Summary: Trunks está empecinado en besar a la única chica a la que aún no besó para completar su lista de besos; Marron. Y Marron está totalmente dispuesta a no hacerlo. Comienza la guerra por el último beso. TxM, GxB, OC.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran ya había dictado que éstos dos se quedan juntos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guerra por un beso<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Información<strong>:**OOC . **_OC_

**Summary**: Marron Wong tenía una vida simple y común, era una chica como cualquiera pero con algo que la diferenciaba de las demás; era la única que podía ser amiga de Trunks Brief y no haber sido llevada a su cama. Hasta hoy.

Trunks Brief es el chico más guapo y deseado del Orange School. Y también, el nuevo tormento de Marron al intentar besarla, para cumplir y terminar con su lista de mujeres besadas. Fueron amigos durante años, sin nada más que sonrisas, hasta hoy.

Hoy comienza la guerra por el último beso, en la cual ninguno de los dos saldrán victoriosos; Marron por terminar besada y Trunks por terminar, por primera vez, enamorado.

**NOTA**: **¡Estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo!** Tube que subir éste nuevamente porque ví que tenía _vaaaarios_ errores ortográficos y los odio jaja. ¡Saludos y espero me entiendan! 

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo.<span>

Siendo la clase tan monótona, como de costumbre, Marron optó por dejar de mirar al balbuceante profesor y observar discretamente el patio del Colegio. A estas horas del día, las diez y media, el sol ya estaba en lo alto y apenas había sombra para resguardarse de él. Las vacaciones habían terminado, y eran realmente extrañadas, y las clases comenzaron con más desventaja de lo normal; el calor agobiante que no desaparecía. En Febrero había dejado de ser tan caluroso por una temporada, para luego retomar el estricto clima que, hasta ahora, no se iba y perjudicaba a la gran mayoría, por no decir todos.

Se suponía que el quinto año en la adolescencia es el comienzo de una marca estricta, que se rompe en séptimo, de pura libertad, humor, amores fortuitos, decadencias, excentricidades, complicidades, libertinajes y más de eso provocado por las hormonas. Pero desde que había pisado el Colegio, en ese caluroso tres de Mayo, Marron no había sentido ningún cambio emocional; quitando el obviado disgusto de volver a estar en clases. Marron nunca había sido una chica soñadora, alguien con los pies flotando sobre el piso, ni siquiera soñaba con tener el príncipe azul que de verdad no existía. Era alguien demasiado realista, afectando de vez en cuando a sus amigos cercanos, con la exquisita cultura, a veces amarga, de la vida a flor de piel. A veces podía sonar frustrante, quitando las ensoñaciones de sus mejores amigas en encontrar a un chico muy guapo como para resplandecer más que el sol y que se enamoren de ellas a primera vista. Porque, por más cruel que sonara, Marron había tenido que aceptar la dura realidad a edad más temprana.

No cualquiera observaba morir a su padre, siendo atravesado por un rayo fortuito que sale de las manos enguantadas de un extraño que dice ser su tío. No cualquiera sabe ser la oveja negra de una familia, la única que no vuela entre sus amigos de familia, la única que no sabe romper algo controlando lo que llamaban "ki". Y Marron jamás dejaría de ser cómo era; realista, a pesar de que vive rodeada de personas que vuelan y que alguna vez, o más bien dicho varias, salvaron el mundo o tuvieron la oportunidad de destrozarlo en pedazos. Siendo tan simple y tan común entre la gran "familia" que se formaba entre sus padres y sus amigos, Marron estaba acostumbrada a no ser el centro de atención, a no tener la fuerza descomunal de todos y a no ser la magnífica guerrera que su madre siempre quiso que fuera. Incluso Pan, aquella pequeña niña de tan solo nueve años, era más llamativa que ella; con esos poderes y esa velocidad no apta para una niña común y corriente, como Marron. Era cómo estar rodeado de luces, que titilaban o no, con colores sorprendentes, y ser solo una oscuridad en el costado o un foco quemado. Nada que sirviera, no al menos en ese lugar.

Por suerte, con el poder feminista, Marron y Bra, las ovejas negras de la familia, habían podido ser tal cual mientras que no por aquello debían estar derritiéndose ante tanta luz de las familias de ambos. Eran las únicas normales, las únicas capaces de salir a comprar y tener que rogar a alguien para que los llevase en auto y no tener que ir volando. Las únicas que podían meterse a la piscina, con el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no tendrían que estar practicando control interno. Las únicas que se salvaban de los golpes de juegos, pero lastimadores al fin, de Goten y Trunks. Las únicas que, al fin de cuentas, podían vivir tal vez con más diversiones y detalles que los demás.

Marron dejó que su cabeza se apoyase en su mano, mientras el codo de éste se posaba sobre el pupitre, y miró intensamente a un pajarito que se hallaba debajo de un árbol, dando pequeños saltitos y de vez en cuando picoteando el césped. Sonrió apenas, sintiéndose conectada con aquella parte de la naturaleza; la vida pura. Sin quitar su mirada celeste del pájaro, buscó debajo de sus cosas para agarrar su pequeña carpeta; una gorda y grande, repleta de hojas blancas lisas y en su mayoría vacías. Rápidamente buscó en su cartuchera, de puntos morados y fondo blanco, un lápiz y abrió la carpeta en la primera hoja que encontró.

—Ahora hablan sus libros en la página trescientos cincuenta y dos —informó el profesor, a tiempo que Marron miraba aún más detalladamente al pájaro y comenzaba a trazar líneas en su cuaderno—. Señorita Wong.

Temerosa de que le quitaran su libreta, como varias veces el año pasado, Marron miró al profesor al instante de escuchar su nombre y afirmó lo que temía; el hombre estaba estirando su brazo peludo y gordo, esperando la carpeta de dibujos de ella para guardarlo hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo. La última vez, en el año pasado, le habían quitado su carpeta por una semana, y Marron creyó morirse. No iba a dejar que recién comenzando las clases, exactamente hace dos horas, le quitaran su carpeta querida.

—Profesor —una falsa explicación le llegó al instante—, solo estaba anotando los apuntes —se animó a decir, esperanzada de que el hombre haya estado explicando el tema y no sus vacaciones exhaustas llena de playa y sol.

—Yo veo la hoja vacía —recriminó, mirando a través de sus gafas enormes y de antaño. Marron apretó sus labios finos e hizo una mueca. Estaba perdida, de eso no cabía dudas.

En ese mismo momento, como el huracán azul salvador que era, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Bra, con una sonrisa pequeña y las mejillas un poco coloradas; nada más para verse como la niña dulce que no era. Marron sonrió a la peliazul, a tiempo que colocaba su carpeta debajo de su pupitre, no esperaba que el profesor se olvidase, no justamente aquél, pero era un buen comienzo.

—Buenos días profesor Kamego —se mostró más inocente, acentuando su voz con un dulce tono—. Me preguntaba si podía hablar con Marron por un segundo, es urgente.

El hombre había mirado a la chica con poca cordialidad, pero de pronto dio un suspiro y hizo a Marron un ademán con la mano para que saliera. La rubia sonrió, y aunque al principio casi larga una risa allí dentro, esperó para salir al corredor para reír. Bra, con sus ojos brillando, dio a Marron un pequeño abrazo.

— ¿Otra vez en problemas? —preguntó, negando reiteradamente con la cabeza.

Marron arrugó su pequeña y puntiaguda nariz, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Se soltó del abrazo.

—Pocas veces me meto en problemas —señaló el salón— Y ese no era uno.

—Está bien, te creo —ironizó Bra, mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo delantero de su pulcra camisa.

Marron sonrió nuevamente. Bra era un pequeño diablo, uno que vestía, mayormente, de rojo y que tenía el cabello azul. Pero era, ciertamente, una niña divina con poderes malvados sobre las personas; sabía como endulzarlas hasta el punto de dejar que hicieran cualquier cosa por ella, tanto en los adultos como en los jóvenes. La rubia sabía, con precisión, que el profesor Kamego acababa de dejarla salir solamente porque Bra se lo había pedido; actual novia de su hijo Matt.

— ¿Grande el suegro no? —preguntó Marron, recostándose contra la pared y esperando a su amiga.

—Espectacular —afirmó—. Debes agradecerme, si no fuera porque mi novio es su hijo jamás habrías salido de ésta.

Marron dio una pequeña carcajada, disimilándola con la manga de su camisa que, al contrario del de Bra, se encontraba abrochada hasta el final de la muñeca, y no estirada y anudada a la altura de los codos.

—Sabes que te agradezco, y también sabes que por más que no fueras novia de Matt el viejo me habría dejado salir igual.

Bra encontró por fin lo que buscaba, pero no lo sacó de su bolsillo, solo miró a Marron con picardía y admitió;

—Puede ser.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? —Marron era, desde pequeña, una niña realmente interesada en todo. Le gustaban los secretos, pero también descubrirlos.

—Un regalo —levantó sus oscuras cejas, haciendo ademán de quitar algo del bolsillo pero volviendo a meterlo.

— ¿Se puede saber como mierda haces para meter un regalo allí dentro? —preguntó en broma la rubia, mientras miraba entusiasmada la mano de Bra—. Vamos Bra… sabes que no me gustan las—

— ¿Sorpresas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa— Claro que te gustan, te encantan. Te conozco rubia.

—Entonces —se apresuró a decir— sabrás que no me gusta nada esperar.

—Desgraciadamente, sí, lo sé —rodó los ojos, y de improviso sacó dos pequeños papeles de su bolsillo— ¡Cha, cha!

Marron agarró ambos papeles, mientras una sonrisa pequeña surcaba su rostro. Miró con atención cada papel, primero uno, idéntico al otro, y nuevamente el otro. Solo para cerciorarse de que aquello era real. Una amplia sonrisa silenciosa se estiró por sus labios, y cuando levantó sus celestes ojos se encontró con los de Bra, y con la misma sonrisa que ella tenía. La rubia no sabía si gritar o mejor callar, debido a que el profesor podía hacerla regresar y ponerle una sanción, así que optó por abrazar efusivamente a la peliazul quien recibió el abrazo gustosa. Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltitas, y unos pequeños saltos, ambas se detuvieron para mirar con alegrías ambos papeles.

—No puede creerlo…

—Yo tampoco…

—Por Kami, Bra, ¿Dónde las conseguiste? —Marron miró a su mejor amiga, y casi hermana, con motivación.

—Tengo mis contactos —declaró la peliazul, moviendo su cabello lacio y largo mientras una gran sonrisa volvía a ser presa de su rostro.

— ¡Eres una genio! —halagó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se pavoneó Bra, mientras agarraba uno de los papelitos— Guárdate esa entrada, por favor, como oro. Guárdala bien. Enserio. Yo tendré la mía. ¡Ah, no puedo creerlo!

Marron volvió a abrazar ala Brief, mientras ésta daba saltitos de emoción. La rubia se despegó.

—Te prometo que la guardaré, como oro —aseguró, mientras colocaba la entrada en su bolsillo.

—No —murmuró Bra, rápidamente quitando la entrada del bolsillo. Marron la miró, sorprendido— Allí no —sonrió de costado— Ya que tienes donde, métetelos aquí.

Marron miró, con sorpresa y diversión, como Bra le indicaba, claramente, que metiera la entrada en el medio de sus pechos, debajo de su camisa. Fue vergonzoso que en ese momento el profesor saliera, y que Bra estuviera mostrándole a Marron donde guardar las entradas por mayor seguridad.

* * *

><p>El Comedor era demasiado extenso, pero prácticamente pequeño al tener tantos estudiantes hambrientos. Era un enorme salón, podría denominarse galpón si no fuese por los coloridos colores y el lujo que podía verse en aquel lugar. Todos los años se hacían reformas, con el fin de poder mantener el Colegio atractivo como desde el comienzo, y ese año no había sido la excepción. De todos los cambios, el que Marron más agradecía era el de que agrandaron la mesada en la que varios alumnos, antes ocho, pasaban por allí para retirar la comida, ya que ahora podían entrar, efectivamente, más de veinte a la vez. Era algo más cómodo, de lo contrario la comida terminaba en el piso y no exactamente en los zapatos de los demás. También habían agrandado el tamaño de las mesas, mientras que antes solo entraba un grupo íntimo de cuatro personas, ahora había mesas de hasta diez integrantes. Para Marron eso era bastante bueno, no pertenecía al grupo de chicos populares, pero tampoco al de los nerds. Sus amigos eran personas magníficas, especializadas en algo en especial, y entre esos amigos estaban Bra y Goten; amigos de la infancia. El Son solía sentarse con quien en realidad trababa amistad siempre, y era su mejor amigo, Trunks Brief, el apuesto hermano mayor de Bra. El único problema es que Trunks, siendo tan popular, jamás se sentaría en la mesa que Goten solía compartir, últimamente, con Marron, Bra y los demás.<p>

La rubia, entre tanto ajetreo y no poder mantener su botella a salvo, se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró. Intentó divisar a Bra para avisar donde estaba, pero no la encontró, solo pudo ver a una hermosa pelirroja que, al parecer, era el centro de miradas de varios. Marron, ni bien obtuvo contacto visual con los ojos verdes de Lily, hizo un movimiento de manos para informarle que esa era la nueva mesa de ellos, al menos por ese año. La chica solo levantó el pulgar y sonrió, mientras se daba paso a través de las personas para ir en busca de una bebida en las heladeras. Marron intentó buscar a sus demás compañeros, por si se perdían en donde sentarse, pero fue inútil; el comedor estaba en movimiento absoluto, el ruido era abrumador y Marron no tenía ganas de esperar a que su comida se enfriara; no por nada había salido disparando de su clase para llegar primera a la fila. Estuvo a punto de agarrar su botella de agua, cuando una bandeja se colocó junto a la suya. No tardó en divisar aquellos ojos negros brillantes y ese cabello generalmente pulcro pero despeinado.

—Goten —sonrió, mientras aceptaba gustosa el abrazo de su amigo— ¿Comienzo?

—Malo. ¿Comienzo?

—Pasable.

Era un juego que habían compartido desde el segundo año de clase, es decir en el octavo grado de la secundaria. Formulaban preguntas con una sola palabra, y se contestaban de la misma manera. Aunque se veía estéticamente malo, realmente era algo que podía entusiasmar.

— ¿Profesores? —preguntó el morocho, agarrando su emparedado y dando un mordisco.

—Gordos —Marron rió al ver que Goten casi se atraganta— ¿Profesores?

—Insoportables. ¿Compañeras?

—¡Goten! —gritó Marron, sonriendo— No contestaré a eso.

—Lo supuse —se burló, mientras abría su botella con total desfuerzo.

Marron negó con la cabeza, y volvió a levantar la vista para buscar a sus demás amigos. Solo volvió a ver a Lily, quien sonreía a unos muchachos que le daban sus lugares en la caja. Marron sonrió, Lily era la clase de chica que tenía la completa atención del sexo opuesto, algo que hasta las chicas más bonitas del Colegio podían envidiar. Más allá divisó a Bra, quien reía junto a Matt, su novio, mientras éste era empujado por Thomas, otro amigo del grupo, para acelerar el paso.

—¿No viste a Gray? —preguntó Marron, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Sí —contestó, a duras penas por la comida, Goten— Él y Trunks llegaban en un momento.

Marron sonrió, por un momento creyó que Trunks se sentaría con ellos, porque si estaba viniendo con Gray significaba aquello, pero luego descartó rápidamente la idea, dándose cuenta de que aquello sonaba absurdo. Incluso si fuera alguien soñadora se daría cuenta de que aquello era tonto, y siendo ella tan realista era obvio que la idea se había esfumado de su cabeza rápidamente.

—Me gustaría saber de que carajo está hecho esto —escuchó Marron a Goten rezongar contra el emparedado.

— ¡Buenos días! —Lily se sentó al lado de Goten, con una sonrisa dedicaba a Marron y al Son.

— ¿Buenos días? Claro que son buenos, sobre todo para ti, ¿Viste como te miraba Scott? —Marron dijo efusivamente, mientras dejaba a un lado la botella a la cual inútilmente había intentado abrir.

—Solo me dio lugar… —contestó la pelirroja, sonrojándose levemente.

—Y un cuerno ¡Te miraba demasiado! —Marron chilló, mientras Lily sonreía y volvía a sonrojarse aún más.

—Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres, a mí Scott también me mira —rezongó Goten— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Que a vos te mira para tirarte al piso y quitarte la pelota — Lucy, una chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos color miel, se sentó junto a Marron—. Y a ésta —señaló a Lily con la cabeza—, la mira para tirarla al piso y quitarle la ropa.

— ¡Lucy! —dijeron al unísono Marron y Lily. Goten, quien reía abiertamente, chocó las manos con Lucy. La pequeña del grupo, no por edad, y de mente más vivaz y hormonas encendidas era, sin ninguna duda, Lucy Douglas; quien, siempre, decía algo fuera de lo recomendado.

—Ya, mojigatas —se quejó, mientras negaba con la cabeza y no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿Dónde está Bra? —preguntó Lily, mientras abría su botella de Coca-Cola.

—Estaba junto a Matt y el guapo Thomas —sonrió, descaradamente, Lucy—. Creo que si él no me invita lo invitaré yo.

— ¿Al cine? Creí que no te gustaba —preguntó Marron.

—No, a mi pieza.

—Lily ¿Has visto a Bra? —preguntó Goten a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Acabo de preguntar eso —contestó, con una sonrisa—- La voy a buscar.

—No es necesario, está bien —Goten levantó los hombros y volvió a su comida, que, extrañamente, había dejado de ser fea.

Mientras Lily miraba hacia la entrada del comedor en busca de alguien y Goten comía, Marron y Lucy seguían en su disputa acerca de Thomas.

—Lucy, sabes que Thomas es muy reservado, no te pedirá eso.

— ¿Me estás insinuando que me lance ya? —preguntó, levantando una fina ceja.

—Lucy, Thomas saldrá despavorido —Marron negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios— ¿Recuerdas cuándo Patil estuvo a punto de besarlo?

—Sí —Lucy mordisqueó su milanesa—. El pobre corrió hasta su casa y se encerró en su baño. Y no a hacerse acoso a sí mismo.

Marron no pudo evitar largar una carcajada, llamando la atención de todos. Jamás olvidaría como Thomas se había corrido constantemente en la banca, mientras Patil se acercaba más y más, al final, Thomas terminó en el suelo de tanto alejarse y Patil sobre él. Por suerte, para él, Thomas corría lo suficientemente rápido y empujaba fuerte como para escapar de las garras de la gata Patil.

—Gran carcajada amiga, y eso que Trunks dice que nadie me supera —bromeó Bra, mientras se sentaba junto a Lily y su novio Matt la seguía.

Marron le guiñó un ojo a su extravagante amiga. Observó a Matt con una sonrisa. Al total contrario de su padre, Matt era un chico apuesto, muy, y con un coeficiente intelectual inclusive más grande que el de Bra; aunque eso no era la gran cosa, era lo suficiente impresionante para hacer sentir a todos, menos a Thomas, la poca cosa.

—Hola Marron, Lily —saludó el castaño de ojos verdes. Matt era un chico muy respetuoso, pero no por eso dejaba de ser el alma de las fiestas cada vez que había una.

Luego estaba Thomas, el incomprensible y muy inteligente Thomas. Thomas Sandler era una persona, ante todo, correcta; hasta el punto de parecerse un chico demasiado humillado por cualquiera y muy tímido. Pero una vez que lo conocías él era, sin dudas, una de las personas más divertida que se podía conocer. El era tan inteligente como guapo, y eso era mucho decir. Tal vez no fuera el chico más alto o atlético del campus, pero tenía un rostro tan varonil como el carácter, a simple vista, de alguien antisocial.

—Thomas, siéntate a mi lado —canturreó Lucy, logrando una carcajada en todos los de la mesa y un leve sonrojo a Thomas.

—Está bien —murmuró, mientras se colocaba en la silla.

—Apoya el culo, no muerde —gruñó, falsamente enojada, Lucy. Más carcajadas al ver la cara de terror de Thomas.

— ¿Dónde está Gray? —preguntó Lily. Marron negó con la cabeza.

—Supuestamente venía con Trunks…

— ¿Con Trunks? —preguntó sorprendida Lily.

—Sí, eso, ¿Con Trunks? —repitió Lucy, mientras una extraña mueca se hacía en su cara.

Marron sonrió al ver que no había sido la única al tener esa reacción; Trunks Brief en la mesa de los amigos de su hermano pequeña, cómico y, sobre todo, casi imposible. Bra estaba, inútilmente, intentando abrir la botella de Coca Light, pero se le hacía realmente imposible, era tan dura.

—Dámela —se ofreció Goten. Bra, con los ojos sorprendidos extendió su mano y le entregó la botella. Sin hacer un mínimo grano de esfuerzo, Goten giró su mano alrededor de la tapa y ésta hizo el obvio ruido de siempre; el sonido del gas dispersándose en el aire y saliendo.

—Gracias…

Mientras que todo alrededor parecía funcionar como comúnmente se hacía, la rubia movía nerviosamente sus cubiertos, podía sentir una mirada clavada en ella, pero aún así no se atrevió a girar. Durante los últimos años, más específicamente los dos, Marron había tenido más propuestas e invitaciones de lo común, sus amigas afirmaban que era porque Marron había comenzado a dejar ese cuerpo de niña atrás, y sin dudas había adoptado uno de los mejores cuerpos del Colegio, demostrando ser hija de una mujer sumamente hermosa. Lejos de intentar creer, la rubia se sentía realmente incómoda con las miradas objetivas por donde fuera; en especial del sexo masculino. No soportaba sentir la mirada cegadora de alguien sobre sus pechos o sus piernas, o su trasero o en alguna parte de su cuerpo; al principio era halagador, luego se tornaba fastidioso, y por último, desagradable.

—Odio sexto… es una porquería —comentó Matt, mientras colocaba sal a sus papas.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —Lucy señaló a Matt con el cuchillo, sin siquiera darse cuenta— Espero no te enojes Bra, pero yo y tu novio nos sentamos juntos.

—Sí… —murmuró Bra. Claramente nadie prestó atención, ni siquiera Marron que se encontraba disputando en su mente, de que la menor de los Brief se había quedado pensando en algo; el roce de las manos entre Goten y ella y, sobre todo, la corriente eléctrica y afectuosa que se creo.

—Quinto no es tan malo —admitió Thomas.

—¡Habló el que se traga los libros! Así cualquier cosa es fácil —comentó Lucy.

—No es tan malo —aseguró Lily—, no tenemos los mismos profesores, y los nuestros digamos son los… mejores. Wau, me costó decir eso.

—Si cierta señorita prestara más atención en clases… —comenzó Thomas, mirando a Marron con una ceja alzada— ¡Marron!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, confundida al ver que todos la estaban mirando.

— ¿Con quien sueñas, linda? —preguntó Lucy, burlona— Estabas teniendo un sueño sexual, sí, ya capté.

—Lucy, eso es asqueroso —acotó Bra, quien parecía por fin salir de su trance.

—Eso te pasa por juntarte con chicos de tu no edad —contraatacó—. No pienso hablar de barbies.

— ¡Me refiero a que no hables de sexo! —chilló Bra— No tengo tu edad y aún así soy más inteligente que vos.

— ¡Pero por favor! ¿Quién trajo a la niñita de tercero aquí? —gritó, haciendo que varias cabezas se dieran vuelta a mirarla.

— ¡Voy a cuarto, petiza! —gritó Bra, parándose al mismo tiempo que Lucy. Matt se levantó y agarró a su novia de los hombros.

— ¡Petiza me dice! —se burló, mirando hacia todos lados, agregó con ironía;— ¡Habló la desarrollada!

Marron se levantó, dispuesta a salir a tomar un poco de aire, le irritaba de sobremanera que Lucy y Bra se pelearan; algo que se había vuelto realmente constante durante el año pasado. Aunque, por más que no lo admitía, lo que más le irritaba a Marron era saber que no iba a poder pararlas, y mucho menos los demás y es por eso que prefería alejarse a que escuchar el griterío, por lo general las peleas de Bra y Lucy carecían de lógica y racionalidad.

Caminó entre las mesas, que ahora tenían más espacios entre sí, y sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirar por sus amigos llegó hasta la puerta principal, una vidriada y de largos barrotes por fuera. La abrió, mientras ésta hacía un ruido extraño y abrumador, claramente nadie escuchó, y si lo hicieron no se giraron a mirar, excepto aquella mirada que la siguió desde la mesa hasta afuera, la misma que la estaba observando desde hoy. Si bien el día estaba lindo, era ésta clase de días los que quitaban el ánimo; tan calurosos que hasta la camisa es pesada, tan sin viento que te tienes que soplar con la mano el cuello para que los cabellos no se peguen al cuello; aunque Marron tenía atado el cabello en una cola alta y poco pulcra, más bien despeinada.

Agradeció el hecho de que ya todos se hallaban dentro del comedor almorzando, así estaba sola como para sentarse en los escalones de la puerta de entrada del comedor y quedarse a observar el paisaje. No era buena idea ponerse en el centro del sol, pero tampoco lo era caminar hasta un lugar donde hubiera sombra; que estaba, prácticamente, un poco lejos. Había árboles, pero el más cerca estaba a veinte pasos, y con el poco ánimo que Marron tenía no pensaba llegar hasta allá. El Colegio se dividía en tres grandes y para nada ociosas partes. Los salones de clase, que estaba en todo el único edificio grande, donde estaban los casilleros, aulas, la biblioteca, el laboratorio, el pequeño salón de herbología y una pequeña sala de video. Luego estaba, en un tinglado que quedaba del lado contrario del comedor, la piscina olímpica; enorme, siempre limpia, atractiva y sumamente usada en ésta época. Y, por último, estaba el galpón del comedor, que quedaba a más o menos cien metros de la entrada del Colegio y que era prácticamente el desierto caminar hasta allí; por suerte tanto el comedor como las aulas, y todo el edificio, poseía una fuerte estructura de aire acondicionado que era bastante usado; gracias a unas viejas que se hacían llamar profesoras y que no hacían más que leer revistas mientras hacían hacer ejercicios de una fotocopia que de las cien hojas se usaban veinte. Lo último que quedaba, era el campus, que era una extensión enorme; cancha de básquet, fútbol americano, hockey y los grandes estadios. En total, la escuela ocupaba más de dos manzanas. Es decir casi doscientos metros al cuadrado. Algo sorprendente, a Marron le gustaba estar allí, todo era muy parecido a una Universidad y había momentos en los que te sentías bien junto a tanto espacio y lujo.

Marron levantó el rostro, colocando su mano en la frente para dar sombra a sus ojos, y vio a lo lejos dos siluetas que se empujaban y venían hacia allí. Al principio creyó saber quienes eran, pero luego descartó la idea. Los cuerpos eran altos, uno más que otro, y el más alto de los dos tenía una espalda ancha que sobrepasaba al de al lado. Las conclusiones que Marron había pensado errar volvieron a resurgir, porque claramente los que venían eran Trunks y Gray.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cinthia? —preguntó Gray, mientras disminuía su risa.<p>

— ¿Cuál de las dos? —el pelilila levantó la vista, estaba seguro de que acababa de ver a alguien sentada en el entrada del comedor, si el árbol no le tapara…

—Las dos.

—Sí, ya las besé —Trunks sonrió de costado, mientras Gray negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿El mismo día? —cuestionó Gray, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Y eso qué? —levantó los hombros— ¿Da más puntos?

—Exacto. Y recuerda que no se puede mentir —Gray miró a Trunks severamente, los ojos grises lo taladraron hasta el punto de que el Brief tubo que apartar su mida.

—Fue el mismo día, a la misma hora —Trunks sonrió al ver la cara de envidia que Gray dejó ver—. Fue esa vez en las Vacaciones, cuando nos juntamos en la pileta de Rino.

—Me vas ganando… estás haciendo trampa.

—No, solo te estoy ganando —Trunks hubiera preferido seguir molestando a su amigo, pero cuando vio a una cabellera rubia a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, quedó fascinado, mirando como parecían ser de oros con cada rayo de sol que le daba.

—Creo que ya besaste a todas —Gray bufó—. No puedo creerlo, ya me ganaste…

—No, aún me falta alguien…

—¿Quién? —preguntó el rubio, dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto de vista de Trunks, encontrándose con su amiga rubia de ojos celestes— ¿Marron?

Sin dudas se sorprendió, aunque claramente el más sorprendido fue Trunks; quien había jurado ver los cabellos más bonitos que observó en su vida, pero que sin dudas jamás hubiera esperado que esos fueran de Marron.

* * *

><p><strong>N <em>o<em>** t **a**;

**Subí una pequeña parte que me había olvidado.**_ Perdonen chicas, recuerden que soy nueva en esto y necesito más y más práctica. Malos hábitos esto de querer hacer todo rápido, y, como siempre, me salen mal._

¡Hola chicas! Quiero agradecer mucho por los reviews que me dejaron, me subieron mucho el ánimo y saber que les gusta me hace sentir bien. Intenté subir lo más rápido que pude, espero les guste el prólogo (lo hice más largo, para ayudarme más), es un poco ortiga, pero me parecía necesario como para darle comienzo a la historia. Espero puedan decirme que les pareció y nuevamente gracias. Los reviews los contestaré a través de MP´S. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias! . - ¡Marron!


End file.
